


El día que conocí a Stephen Amell

by nike_noir



Series: Just Another Love Story [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Anal Sex, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, Arrowcave (Arrow TV 2012), Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oliver Queen - Freeform, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Oral Sex, Protective Oliver Queen, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, stephen amell - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike_noir/pseuds/nike_noir
Summary: David Robinson es un chico normal, que se muda a una casa a las afueras en pos de tener una vida más tranquila mientras trabaja en sus estudios superiores. La sorpresa para él llegará cuando descubra que el mismísimo Stephen Amell es su vecino; y que el deseo que siempre ha sentido por el musculoso actor es correspondido.
Relationships: Green Arrow / Original Male Character(s), Oliver Queen/Original Male Character(s), Stephen Amell/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Just Another Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841932





	El día que conocí a Stephen Amell

No hacía mucho desde que me había mudado a las afueras. Había alquilado la casa por no mucho dinero y era bastante espaciosa. Pero había un "problema mayor": Mi vecino.

Mi vecino era el mismísimo Stephen Amell, el actor buenorro que protagonizaba Arrow. Todas las mañanas salía a correr desde su casa y daba un par de vueltas por el vecindario, después de la primera vuelta se quitaba su camiseta impregnada de sudor y la lanzaba hacia mi patio delantero. El primer día la recogí sin darme cuenta de que era suya y llamó a mi casa para recogerla.

El timbre retumbó por toda la casa y bajé corriendo a abrir. Mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al encontrar a Stephen en mi puerta.

Gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su torso moldeado y sus pezones estaban duros a causa del frio.

Su mandíbula cubierta de una barba cobriza comenzó a moverse.

-Había tirado mi camiseta en tu jardín y ya no está, ¿sabes si alguien la ha cogido?

-¡Perdón!-dije acongojado por su presencia-La Vi tirada en el jardín y la recogí.

Me acerqué al salón a por la camiseta y la olí una última vez antes de dársela. Olía a hombre fuerte, si es que esa es la mejor descripción. Se la acerqué y Stephen se quedó mirando al bulto de mi pantalón. En ese momento me hice consciente de que Stephen y su sudor me habían provocado una erección. Retiro la camiseta de mi mano con cuidado y se marchó de mi casa.

Al día siguiente cuando dejó la camiseta sobre el césped salí a la puerta y lo esperé allí. A los 10 minutos había llegado, igual de sudoroso que ayer.

-Lo siento por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención...

-No te preocupes-dijo mientras se agachaba a por su camiseta y acto seguido se limpiaba el sudor de sus algo peludas axilas con ella-no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Su mirada estaba tija de nuevo en mi abultado paquete. Tragué saliva e intenté levantarme pero sus fuertes brazos me sentaron de nuevo. Stephen estaba delante de mí y al estar agachado su paquete me daba directamente en la cara. Agarró mi cabeza con fuerza y la restregó contra su polla.

-Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad?

No pude contestar. Incluso a través de sus pantalones de chándal y solo estar tocándola con la cara se podía notar lo gorda y deliciosa que era. Coloqué mis manos en la cintura del pantalón y mirándole pregunté:

-¿Puedo?

Asintió con la cabeza deseoso. Le bajé los pantalones por mi lado para que nadie le viese el culo. Para mi sorpresa al bajarlos descubrí que no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa interior solo su gorda y aún flácida polla. Me la acerqué a la bica con deseo y mientras la masajeaba con la lengua comenzó a crecer. Me encantaba la sensación de cómo iba llenando mi boca poco a poco.

Me acomodé, poniéndome de rodillas y la metí de nuevo en mi boca, esta vez estaba dura y la metí hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Subí mi mirada y él encontró la mía. Con agresividad cogió mi cabeza con sus manos y empezó a meterme y sacarme su enorme polla de mi boca. Cada vez lo hacía más rápido mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos. Me encantaba como me estaba follando la boca, era agresivo pero tenía cuidado de no hacerme daño. En un último movimiento empujo mi cabeza hasta el final y pude notar como su gorda y dura polla llegaba hasta el final de mi garganta. Soltó mi cabeza pero yo le agarré de las caderas para mantenerme en esa posición. Subí la mirada y su cara de placer era asombrosa. Seguí succionando durante unos segundos más mientras él gruñía de placer. Finalmente me separé de su erección y empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mi lengua, recogiendo las gotas de sudor que caían. Eran saladas y con un regusto muy fuerte, tanto como Stephen. Seguí subiendo y mordí uno de sus pezones mientras apretaba el otro con los dedos. Le agarré de su fuerte brazo y le obligué a levantarlo dejando al descubierto una algo peluda axila por la que bajaba una pequeña corriente de sudor. Sentí como me ponía cada vez más duro. Pasé mi lengua entre los pelos de su axila recogiendo cada gota de esencia. Respire profundo y me puse a su nivel, mirándole a los ojos.

Con voz grave y sería me dijo:

-Túmbate-le obedecí sin pensarlo y me tumbé en el frío césped ayudado por sus brazos que ejercían peso hacia abajo.

Cuando estuve tumbado en el suelo él se arrodilló y comenzó a desabrocharme los pantalones.

-No, aquí no-supliqué-alguien podría vernos.

Mi miró con dureza y siguió quitándome la ropa interior y dejando a la vista mi dura erección. Quitó totalmente los pantalones y mis calzoncillos y los tiró a la hierba.

-No-dije mientras negaba asustado.

Stephen se acercó hasta mí y me besó con pasión, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y empezó a juguetear con la mía. Se separó con rapidez y agarró mis muslos con fuerza, hizo que mis piernas se flexionaran dejando al descubierto mi culo.

Se acercó con cuidado a mi ano y escupió en él. Segundos después empecé a notar como su legua se introducía en mi culo, como jugueteaba chocándose contra mí y haciéndome gemir furioso. Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi polla y empezó a masturbarme con fuerza. Gruñí de placer y él empezó a meter su lengua con mucha más fuerza, haciéndome disfrutar mucho más.

Paro de meterme su lengua y separó su mano de mi erección. Me enseño uno de sus dedos y con la misma actitud agresiva me dijo:

-Chúpalo

Metí su dedo en mi boca y lo chupé con ganas. Él se separó de nuevo de mí y noté como metía el dedo en mi ano de un solo golpe. Mientras su lengua jugueteaba con mi polla noté como me masturbaba con el dedo. Gemía de placer.

Luego metió otro dedo mientras introducía mi polla en su boca. Suspiré extasiado cuando metió un tercero, sentía como si fuese a explotar por dentro. Me masturbaba con mucha fuerza, metiendo y sacando los dedos de golpe. Casi me corro cuando paro de comerme la polla y masturbarme a la vez. Stephen se levantó un poco se bajó un poco más sus pantalones negros de chándal y se cogió la polla con una mano mientras me abría el culo con la otra. Introdujo toda su dura erección de un solo golpe y solté un grito de placer. Se colocó sobre mí y empezó a follarme con mucha fuerza, sentía a mi ano explotar cada vez que su enorme polla chocaba contra mí. Gemía, gruñía y gritaba cada vez que su blanco y duro culo bajaba con fuerza empujando su dura polla hasta mi estómago.

En una de las más potentes embestidas mi cuerpo no pudo resistir más y noté como toda la lefa acumulada en mis huevos salía a la vez en tres cañonazos dirigidos a mi camiseta. Estaba caliente muy caliente y Stephen no dejaba de restregarla a un más con sus movimientos.

Tras unas embestidas, salió de mí con la fuerza con la que había entrado, me agarró con fuerza del pelo y me colocó delante de su polla. La metí en mi boca mientras él se masturbaba y pronto noté como se hinchaba y llenaba toda mi boca de su semen. Tenía un sabor muy fuerte, como su sudor, pero me lo tragué todo. Le comí la polla un poco más haciéndole gemir.

Me ayudó a levantarme y tras ponerse sus pantalones me dio los míos. Tras vestirme me miro a los ojos y me dijo con seriedad:

-Si era esto lo que querías podrías haberlo dicho desde un principio.

Se acercó un poco más a mí y me mordió el labio inferior. Después se fue caminando mientras que yo notaba como su lefa y su sudor seguía creando un fuerte sabor en mi garganta que no me quería quitar nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Victoria, podéis encontrarme en wattpad y twitter bajo el mismo username; y en insta soy nike_mavros.
> 
> Si os ha gustado podéis chequear el resto de esta colección, y mis otros trabajos. Me encantaría poder responder a vuestros comentarios y que me dejéis ideas. No olvidéis dejarme kudos si queréis más. 
> 
> Un saludo, Victoria Noir.


End file.
